This is War! What is Life Beyond the Prison Walls?
by Dakasuta
Summary: Leonardo was out alone when he was captured by the Kraang. Hastily, they sent him to a prison where they kept other prisoners and was assigned to a cell mate no one wanted, Prisoner X. Who? Nothing but a girl, full of hatred, mistrust, and anger. He learned her past, and that she is slowly dying of a terminal illness. Can Leo break them out, or will she fall, inches from freedom?
1. Chapter 1

.:*~An eye as blue as the calm outer sky, another as red as a raging fire. Claws meant for a predator, a wolverine, as sharp and as strong as titanium. A child, lost and thrown into a dark cell, feared by all the come near. I am a loner, past, present, and future. I am a monster, I am a Loner, I am Prisoner X, and I...

...I need a _friend_.~*:.

The night was sweltering, for a winter night. Sweat poured from the brows of the four shadows shooting across the rooftops. Their stares were dead, almost zombie like. Their breathing was shallow, and quick, with their muscles burning and aching, crying out for them to stop.

"Leo, stop!" The shortest shadow stopped in his tracks, "the patrol is over, let's go!" He decided harshly.

"No..." The shadow in blue snapped coldly. He wasn't sure why he wanted to keep going, "I don't know why, but I feel as if someone's calling out to me." His green body stepped out into the light, followed by three more...turtles. The city lights bounced and shined off their skins, which were sparkling from their vast amounts of perspiration.

"Wwweeiiirrd..." The orange clad turtle cocked an eyebrow, staring at his eldest brother with a tired, odd expression, "what is it that same dream, bro?"

"Yeah, the one about the mystery girl?" The purple banded turtle crossed his arms, "why does that bother you so badly, it's just a stupid, illogical dream!" He gestured with his arms his frustration with his brother's obsession.

Leonardo sighed, deep in thought, "it's just so vivid..." He strained the whispering tone in his voice, "...so...real...I am practically there, fighting along side her...b-but I can't see her. I feel my heartbreak when she falls. I can feel her lifeless self when I pick her up and hold her, and right before she tells me her name, she's...dead...WHAT DOES IT MEAN!?" He screamed to the heavens.

He punched a brick wall without an ounce of rational thinking. Feeling the pain of his action, he pulled away, holding his bleeding knuckles and gritting his teeth to deal with the throbbing sharp pain. The brash first moments of his scream scared a flock of pigeons up and into the night sky, dotting the black sky with little grey and white feathers falling in a snow-like pattern. He then calmed down and stared out into the city in breathless silence and bubbling anger.

"What does it MATTER!" Raphael scowled, "you gotta get your act together, captain, or your gonna cost the team!" He pointed his finger in his brother's face, who pushed his hand away in aggressive force.

"Well then maybe I need a break!" He scowled back, then walked to the edge of building, "I'll be back..."

"Where are you going?!" Raphael crossed his arms and huffed.

Leonardo didn't answer, he just angrily leapt off the building in one silent movement and into the dark cover of night, leaving his brothers to themselves on the building rooftop. The anger in the red clad turtle's expression dissipated and altered into confusion, making him slowly uncross his arms and stare back at his two brothers, who were eyeing him in irkness.

"Was it something I said?" Raphael asked, confused by his big brother's reaction.

Leonardo kept running, the sweat from his head flew off the sea green canvas and into the air, left behind by the raging turtle. 'Sometimes I wish I wasn't the leader...' His thoughts spat angrily. "Why do they always make it so difficult?!" He asked bitterly as he raced across the building rooftop, until a beep and a flash of a laser stopped him in his surprised tracks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people's, first of all, I'm doing this communication thing at the top like my favorite author Mikaracat does. Second, I've been all over Colorado and just now found the time to post this, because it's hard to speak and type like a Kraang Droid. I guess I can't complain, because my dad bought me this pretty new sapphire necklace. So I'll stop being a baby and stop complaining about child-like things. But thanks to all my new readers, because I've been stressed battling in my mind whether or not to actually post this in the fist place. And when I'm stress I go nonconcious (Sam and Cat reference)...fact. Okay, I'll stop boring you people before I lose all my new readers. **

.

.

.

"The one who is known as Leonardo is in this place that is not permitted to be in such a place." He recognized the monotone voice and he drew his swords, "the one who is known as Leonardo who is also the one who is in such a place as this is the one who is the target of a ambush by Kraang."

"Alright, you tin headed bastards, bring it on!" He raised his swords, cursing and hollering profanity at the bots, "I'm in no mood to play around!" He couldn't lie to himself, to be honest, he was pretty glad that he had something to beat on, to relinquish him of this soul shattering anger. He wanted to rip each and every individual bot to pieces, imagining them to be his aggravating brother, Raphael. He flexed his neck in a haughty, confident manner, and sneered in disgust at the metal drones.

An estimated twenty robots seemingly materialized from the shadows, "Kraang will be the ones that will indeed be bringing it on..." Laser gun fired smoldering beams at the single warrior, breaking the calm, New York night.

All at once, Leo charged the bots with sharp turns and movement, dodging the laser bullets and darting up to the line of robots. He thrusted his swords forward and cut two bots directly under the knees, stomping over the metal bodies and lunged at another, who was still trying to shoot him, but couldn't aim fast enough. Leo drove the tip of his right sword into the chest of the third Kraang Bot, hearing the metal ringing sound of him yanking his sword out of the robot's body. His mind suddenly dropped all the thoughts of the earlier argument, feeling his anger fall like his alien opponents. His body flowed to a specific rhythm, moving in graceful, fluid movements, as if he wasn't even trying. Soon, his confidence came back to smack him in the face.

A sudden sharp pain penetrated his shoulder and he lurched forward, gasping in shocked pain. He glanced where the stinging pain was radiating from, "crap!" A metal and pink lighted needle protruded from his right shoulder. Soon after, the world around him blurred and began to spin, but he carried on with the fight.

He shot forward and took out three more bots, slicing the three, which where placed side by side, through the chest, killing the alien brain things instantly. A Kraang droid grabbed the tail to his bandana and pulled with all it's might, making him snarl under his breath. He tugged the other way, feeling and hearing the bandana rip and fall from his face. Slowly, but surely, he became loopy and ditsy, until he finally fell and hit the ground with a muffled thud, helpless as the Kraang picked him up and threw him in one of their vans before the world went black around him.

"The one who is known as Leonardo will be the one who is going to be transported to the place known as the place for the ones such as prisoners." One of the Kraang droids pointed to another, "the responsibility will be granted to Kraang."

The Kraang droid nodded and hopped into the driver's side of the van that with held the loopy, drugged up turtle. With a screech and a sudden U-turn, the white van sped off in the opposite direction of the others, prepared to carry out the orders of The Kraang.

Above the city streets on the beaten up and destroyed rooftop, the blood stained cyan blue bandana, wrapped around the handle of the abandoned sword shook from the wind on the empty roof as the van carried off it's wearer into the unknown depths of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! I'm back from my vacation in Ouray Colorado. No offense to anyone who lives in Ouray, because it is a very cute, peaceful town, PERFECT for tourists, but once you do everything in that town, you realize that you dug a deep rut and keep doing the same thing...plus the nearest Subway was half an hour in the next town, so I don't think I'll be moving there anytime soon. It's nice to be back home in my own bed...but now...I have to post this, complete tabs on my newest song, and finish my manga pic before my mom makes me join the family at the Independence Day party.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

A bandana robbed Leonardo groggily opened his eyes his body was sore and aching, feeling a cold, metal object being pressed to his skin. He realized he was laying belly down against a cold metal floor, alone in a still, pitch-dark room. All at once, his senses stirred and awoke, like his mind instantly turned on. A constricting feeling around his neck pronounced itself, and he grabbed at the unidentified neck clamp. He felt a stinging, frigid feeling through his fingers, making him cringe at the sudden chilling feel of the bulky clasp around his neck. He could finally comprehend what was tightly clamped large collar clasping his neck like a iron dog collar. He shot to his feet, but stumbled forward and hit the ground again, imbalance and droopy. He remained frozen face down as Kraang voices rang through the huge room.

A metal sliding door swooshed open, and six Kraang droid, not yet disguised by their human skin, marched in in unison, "Kraang, Kraang is aware of the consequences of placing the turtle known as Leonardo in the place known as the cell with the prisoner known as Prisoner X." The robot first to enter beeped, "Kraang, that is which the plan for Kraang to destroy the turtle known as Leonardo in what known as the clutches of the monster that is Prisoner X." Another nodded, making a creaking metal sound.

'Prisoner X?' His confused thought was interrupted by two Kraang pulling him to his feet.

"Kraang, the new prisoner by the number of 1115 is doing the action of waking." One of the Kraang droids grabbed Leo by his upper arms, holding them behind his shell and the other locked special, high tech looking cuffs around his wrists with a click.

"What's going on!?" Leo weakly and groggily struggled, but was practically pushed in the direction the Kraang intended for them to go, "where are my brothers!?" He asked, suddenly even more alert than before

"Kraang is not understanding what you are asking of Kraang." The second droid cocked it's metallic head to the right.

"WHERE ARE MY BROTHERS!" The frantic turtle began to struggle, sending one of the bots crashing to the ground. His side burned and stung, throbbing throughout his body and he realized there was a deep gash through his side. Dizzy once again, he calmed down, leaving a window for the other Kraang droids to grab him and push him further down the hallway.

He looked at each Kraang cell door they passed, glancing through each window for a few second. That was just enough time for him to see clear enough. He gawked. Mutants! Two in each cell, of all sizes, and shapes! He expected to be placed in one of the cells, but the six Kraang bots shoved him further away from the cluster of prison cells, away from where they kept all the other mutants.

"W-where are you taking me?!" He tried to hide the vocalized crack with his strong voice.

"To the place known as the X-Zone..." The Kraang bot that held him by the top of his shell spoke in a the typical monotone voice.

Through the Kraang hallways, time seemingly floated by in a moment and Leo realized the six bots held him in front of a double vaulted door. He was concerned by amount security that came with the door, what was so dangerous back there? The door hissed and opened into a dark room. They all stood in front of the open cell door for a good moment, until the bots uncuffed him and shoved beaten turtle into the darkness.

Leo hit the floor, but bit back the pain and jumped to his feet, turning sharply to the open door, limping to the opening, only for the cell door to be slammed and electronically locked in his face. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!? WHERE AM I?! WHERE ARE MY BROTHERS!?" He pounded violently on the cell door, looking through the small cell window into the silver and pink hallway.

A light footed, scurrying sound and flashing shadow shot behind him at lightning speed, sending him whirling to face the shadowy cell. A small quiet, almost evil like giggle sounded in the dark cell, echoing in the terrified turtle's eardrums. A single, glowing red cat eye shone through the darkness like a ruby on a black canvas, staring at him.

"WHO'S THERE, SHOW YOURSELF?!" He took a fighting stance, only to feel someone tackle him, straddling and pinning him to the ground, giggling quietly, slowly, and evilly.

"Meow..." It sounded as if a girl, rolled her tongue and purred it. "Nice to know I have a new cell mate..."

"...and new scratching post." The shadow giggled slowly again. Leo's loud scream echoed through the Kraang base, off the walls and down all the halls, nearly drowned out by a female laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**RAWR! I'm tired! I was up late tryin to burn through all of my recorded episodes of I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant that built up while I was away on vacation. That and I got my first negative comment and I reacted irrationally, but I'm back now. I need to stop my babying and be a big girl, which will mean I'll have to deal with haters, beside I'm pretty sure I got a few readers by now..._I hope_...I really hope I'm not just talking to myself then...Anyway school's coming up and I am heading up the ladder into the schools Honor Choir, which means lots and lots of sight reading to add on to the Mount Everest of HW, so I'll try to find time to post throughout my school year**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Three turtles poured out of a dark, sewer tunnel and into a room furnished like an average living room. The room was dimly lit, without a remote beam of light from the human world above. Shaking, sewer ceiling lights flickered on and off every few minutes, making a fizzing, buzzing sound every time the light sources would flash on and off rapidly. In the center of the room, was a pit, holding a couch and an old, almost junky looking T.V. Directly behind the couch, was a kitchen, with two lights hanging over the center island. Instantaneously, the three brothers parted ways as soon as their feet came in contact with the lair's concrete floor.

"Guys, I'm starving!" Mikey complained emphatically, creating a ruckus with his child-like whining as he scampered to the kitchen in a hurry. He nearly ripped the refrigerator door clean off it's hinges and threw himself into the fridge, digging into it ravenously.

"And I'm tired!" Raphael moaned with a level of anguish one could practically read off his uptight expression, "Captain Misery, worked my feet to death!" He plopped down on the couch and began to rub his feet with his thumbs, pressing a comforting amount of force with his hands to his foot's inflamed muscles. "Where is he anyway?" He looked around the room, expecting Leo to emerge from the hallway and begin his long, torturous Silent Treatment until Splinter would get involved and demand that he's apologize to his older brother.

"He's still probably out...you know how he is when he's...irritable." Donnie rolled his eyes with discontent, walking off to his lab with a dark, cranky aura.

Mikey stood up from the fridge, noticing the time display on the microwave as he reheated his choice slice of pizza, "guys, it's past 3:00 a.m.!" His eyes widened as they traced over the three numbers over and over again, hoping it was just a trick of mind.

"So!?" Raph shrugged, huffing briefly.

"Doesn't Leo have a policy? Never out past 2:00 a.m.?" Mikey cocked his head to the side, actually repressing his happy go lucky attitude and responding to it with an unexpected, slightly worried, mature approach. Normally, after a confrontation such as that, Leo would be the first one home, waiting in the entrance, or on the couch with a disapproving, angered look. He'd use his typical infuriating silence to practically put daggers in someone until one would admit they were wrong and ask for forgiveness, then would simply smile and cockily say 'Well okay'.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure the great 'Leader' is fine!" Raphael snickered and trudged off to bed, mumbling bitterly to himself and limping on his sore foot.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Leo flung the shadowy figure off of him and into a unseen, shadowy wall with the struggling thrust of his waist. He could tell by the loud thud and pained grunt that it hit the wall with a high velocity. "Stay back, I'm warning you!?" He reached for his swords, but only grabbed air and gasped, "my swords!"

"Uh oh..." The shadow taunted, giggling psychotically, "looks like Turtle boy forgot his toys..." Through the darkness he could see the shadow charge him, "and I don't like to share..." It hissed like a cat.

Leo dodged the figure, drove his elbow into it's lower back with as much force as he could muster, "ach!" He scowled, focused on taking whoever it was down...HARD! He locked eyes with the single, red, cat eye, unable to see much more of the individual and took another stance as the shadow slowly stood straighter with it's throbbing lower back.

"Ooh, you know some tricks too, huh?" The shadow seemed impressed through her haughty, silky smooth voice, "okay...tell you what, you survive for ten minutes, and I'll letcha stay here..._alive_."

"Sure, why not you make it THIRTY minutes, see if you won't wanna stop early!" He sneered, taking a stance and waiting for the shadow to rush at him again. "Oh confident are we?" The shadow laughed slowly, "very well..." It exhaled loudly as a with, toothy smile shone in the darkness like a crescent moon.

Hand and Hand combat katas were back to back, each managing to hit each other with a punch or a kick once or twice. Leo admittedly was impressed with the speed of his opponent's strikes, and was wondering who was really concealed in the darkness. "What's your problem anyway?!" Leo asked, breathless from getting the wind knocked out of him with a forceful punch to the gut.

"The world, life, The Kraang, you...Shell-head!" The shadow spat.


	5. Chapter 5

Over an half an hour had passed, neither had given in. Both Leo and the shadow became a little worn in their movement, for the fatigue slowly started to set into the muscles of the two opponents. Leo was unaware, but breathing for the obsidian shaded shadow became harder and more taxing as the fight grew more and more physical, sending sharp pains throughout it's body as it would take a failed gulp of air. The shadow's breaths were short and quick, loud and heavy, and Leo picked up on it quickly. 'Sounds like a breathing defect...' He decided, sneering to himself, 'bingo!'

The shadow charged him, and he slammed the side of his hand into we're he amused the neck was. The figure stopped, gagged and choked, then stumbled back, tripping and hitting the floor with a thud. The moment the shadow hit the ground, it fell into an uncontrollable coughing fit, trying to get a good breath of air. It coughed and sputtered, gasping for relief as Leo stood above it, staring coldly down at whoever it was. "See if I don't leave you in a million chopped up pieces!" He growled. Leo took a step to the coughing shadow, but was quick to be concerned with the force of the coughing, and he let his anger recede like the tide. Worry quickly turned him into his hero self, compelled to help, despite the fact that they were both ready to kill each other just a second ago, "a-are you okay?" He asked softly, reached his hands out to help whoever it was up.

"LIGHTS ON!" The shadow raspily screamed out, scooting back hastily when Leo took another step forward, "stay back, you stay away from me!" The movement of the shadow obscurely showed it raising it's forearm in front of it's face for defense.

The lights came on, and Leo could only stare in awe and surprise. It was a girl, looking half cat, half human, and looking significantly smaller then him. She was lying on the lower portion of her back, just above the tail bone, coughing, and stared hatefully up at him. A long, fluffy tail, whipped back and forth in the air, showing deadly hostility. One baby blue eye and one blood red, cat slit eye both seemed to contradict each other with their radical differences in pupil shape and color, making it hard to look into both of them at the same time. Her face and body looked completely human, except for the cat slit eye, fluffy ears, and big, bushy tail, practically like a cosplayer at a Furry Convention. She jumped to her feet, staring coldly at him, and snarled, baring cat-like fangs. "You really got some nerve, Turtle-Boy." She wheezed, finally catching her breath, "tryin' to rub it in my face that I lost by helping me up, pa'lease, I know your angle!"

He stared at the big, black and blonde-tipped ears poking out of her hair, then the black also blond-tipped tail waving behind her. "W-what are you?" He stared at her face, which was tan, lightly, but still noticeable. Her face was indeed attractive, with long lashes, that were contradicted by her harsh, angry stare. Her red lips were twisted into a frown, with her cat fangs peeking out between her lips ever so slightly. Her hair was black and blonde, cut into a steep A-line. The lower back of her hair was dyed blonde, and the top half and the rest of the hair, black as the darkest night.

She rolled her eyes flatly, bitter over the fact she had been defeated, "what the hell do you think I am?!" She snarled again, backing up, "names Katana, and I'm the most feared Kraang Prisoner in this crap-fest..." She grinned wickedly, pearly white fangs shining brightly, as she looked down at his wounded side, "that's a real nasty gash there...bummer I didn't do that." She whirled around, walking over to one of the two prison beds, "I get the top bunk...no ifs, ands, or buts." A large one piece orange jumpsuit nearly covered the exact same kind of collar around her neck that Leo had around his own neck.

"Look...Kitty-Cat..." He frowned, "that real 'nice' but I'm not staying." He noticed her sneering expression, "what's with the face?!" He said defensively, watching her with distrust, and uneasiness as she slyly moved around the room in a suspicious fashion.

"No one has ever escaped this prison, well ALIVE for that matter." She took a single leap and jumped the distance necessary to reach the top bunk. She lugged herself on to her bunk, then laid flat on her back, staring up at the plain, metal wall. Her stare turned sad, tucking her hands behind her head, "we lost a lot of good mutants here..." Her sadness was quick to turn to hatred, "and you think you can just waltz out of here." She laughed, "so full of hope, so full of spirit, but this place with crush the spirit out of you...I promise you that."

"And what makes you so sure?" He asked in a angry tone, pursing his lips tightly together in cold aggression.

"I've tried, others have tried, and they...were brutally killed!" She rolled over to her side on the bunk, facing nose to nose with the wall and turning her back to Leo, quietly coughing, "give up now, before they kill you too and bring me down as well."

"Don't mean to brag, but, I've escaped enemy clutches before." Leo grinned proudly.

She scoffed, digging her fingers into her dirty, scraggly pillow, "please! There is no escape."

'No, escape!?' His smile faded. A sharp pain shot through his side, he gasped in both discomfort and shock. Looking down, he remembered his gash along his waist. Blood slowly oozed from the open wound, dripping down his right hip and leg. He limped to his new bunk, pain obviously evident in his expression as he slowly sat down, 'crap!' He clenched his teeth together, and sharply yelped when he tried to stop the bleeding. Suddenly everything went black around him...


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry, readers, I've been busy with school and have forgotten to post for a while. ****It's also pretty short compared (and possibly a few grammatical errors) to my previous posts so I apologize and hope I don't disappoint you all too badly. **Sophomore year brings on a whole new level of stress and work to toss on top of the rest of the miserable crap in my life right now. I've got a belt test curtsy of Sensei, a drivers test, and I already have a 50% as a finally grade in Spanish and need to get that fixed before my mom gets my report. Okay, now I'm just stalling to make this post seem longer...so...I'm gonna stop the excuses and get to work on my next chappie. 

**As I always say:**** "Put Your Big Girl Panties On and Deal With it"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The morning sun shone from the top of the lair's living room. The mood was relaxing, it could calm even the wildest of someone's stressed nerves. The hallways were still and quiet, only lit by a few lights, making it seem darker then the rest of the world it hid from. Most of the doors in the lair were closed and locked, leaving one to only wonder what was on the other side. The sounds of the city filled the morning's silence faintly, with the rumbling sounds of cars roaring over, through the concrete, and into the lair. The, sudden, loud footfalls, and the slamming of a door drowned out the honking horns, and disturbed the peaceful feelings.

"AHHH!" Mikey ran out into the living room, running from his grumpy, drowsy eyed brother.

"MIKEY!" His brother roared, tackling him and pinning him to the ground with on powerful leap, "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO WAKE ME UP!" He put just enough emphasis on the not, ramming his fist between his brother's shoulder blades and leaving it there, pressing harder as the second ticked by.

"I don't know!" Mikey shrieked, starting to understand his brother's anger when he felt the uncomfortable pressure his brother put between his shoulder blades with his knuckles, "LEO, LEO, TELL RAPH TO GET OFF ME!" He panicked, and called out for his oldest brother, waiting to be saved.

Raph in tandem, waited for Mikey to be rescued, expecting to be tackled by his older brother. Raphael made several rapid glances back down the hallway his brother's room was at the end of, but was surprised when no one burst through his door and rushed up at him, "w-what the?" He stood up, letting his baby brother go, "Leo should be up!" He spoke to himself quietly.

He looked at the clock, shocked to know he slept in till 12 in the afternoon. "LEO!" He stomped down the hallway, and barged into his brother's room, slightly worried by the still and eerie silence, though his eyes showed calmness.

He noticed the body sized lump under his brother's blankets and scoffed, finding amusement in what he was about to do. He grabbed a pillow his noticed in the corner of Leo's bed, and slung it over his shoulder, ready to pound Leo with the fluffy weapon. He silently and quickly finalized the plan of attack in his mind, then went for it. "Leo, get up!" He ripped the blankets and his smirking face turned to a horrified stare. Where he thought his brother was sleeping peacefully, was replaced with two pillows and a T-phone. 'Leo!' He dropped the pillow and back away from the bed, with his shrunken pupils fixated on the pillows, and the T-phone his brother told him he left at home...last night.

Raphael raced out of the room and down the hallway, "MIKEY, DONNIE, SENSEI!" He found everyone in the pit in the living room. Breathing heavily, "L-Leo didn't come home last night..." His voice came out only as a croak, strained from the sudden burst of energy and adrenaline.

Donnie looked up from a instruction manual he was busily reading, lying sideways on the couch, "what do you mean!?" Donnie asked, confused and slightly annoyed by Raph's disruption of the peaceful atmosphere.

"What do you think I mean!?" Raph regained his voice, "did anyone see Leo at all since he left last night?"

Mikey, Donnie, and Splinter looked at each other, then shook their heads. Come to think of it, they hadn't heard or seen him since Leo had stormed off into the night, with his angry intentions to be alone to cool off. Fear struck their hearts one by one as the realization hit them that he really wasn't home, and none of them knew where he was, or if he was safe or not.

"Guys, Leo didn't come home last night!" Raphael repeated, louder than the first time, "he's missing!"


End file.
